


moonshine

by JotaroVapes (radioaction)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Banter, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Drunk Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Moonshine, Nipple Play, Post-Time Skip, Yearning, almost forgot the nipple play, no set top or bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioaction/pseuds/JotaroVapes
Summary: The nation's jewels find themselves stranded in the middle of a snowstorm while traveling through Faerghus.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88
Collections: Ferdibert Secret Santa 2020 Edition





	moonshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demileaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demileaf/gifts).



> Here is a reference for some of the clothing terms I used. 
> 
> Chausses: Footed legwear resembling modern tights, open from the crotch to the leg.  
> Image: https://historicenterprises.com/images/97_large.jpg
> 
> Braies: Trousers that varied in length and were often closed at the cuff.  
> https://www.medievalcollectibles.com/product/braies-medieval-trousers/

The territory once known as the ”Holy Kingdom” of Faerghus was infamous for its turbulent weather.

Ground travel was the only option when traveling past the Galatean border en route to Fhirdiad. Outside the stagecoach window, the land was blanketed in a sea of white, save for tall pines and sharp jutting rocks that dotted the mountains in the distance. 

Ferdinand could only look for a short while before the wind completely chilled the inside of their coach. He tied the heavy curtains closed and leaned back into the plush, upholstered seat. No matter how lavish their travel arrangements were, long trips always made him feel restless. Especially when he had to spend it cooped up in a carriage instead of on horseback where he belonged. 

Across from him, Hubert leaned against the side of the carriage; his eyes closed, legs crossed, and arms folded over his chest. Leaning closer, Ferdinand wondered if he was asleep or if he was resting his eyes. It was hard to think that someone like Hubert would lower his defenses like that. 

Whatever the case may be, Ferdinand was envious. It had been some time since he had a proper rest. These days his nights were spent tossing and turning. When he did finally get some sleep, it was light and unsatisfying. 

Whether it was taking a walk before bed, reading his books, or listening to calming music, he still couldn’t manage to rid himself of this insomnia. 

The reason for his despair was a startling truth he had not prepared to face. A reality that haunted him no matter where the sun hung in the sky. 

Ferdinand von Aegir, Prime Minister and general in the Black Eagle Strike Force, was in love. 

He was in love with Hubert von Vestra.

This shocking realization came to him nearly a month prior. They were making the rounds, visiting each of the major cities to try to strengthen their alliances. It was a way to quell the uneasiness that comes with a regime change, and for the most part, it worked. 

After their diplomatic duties were taken care of, they were invited to stay a little longer in Derdriu to experience their celebration of the winter solstice. 

It was a grand affair, the kind that Ferdinand usually thrived in.

But halfway through the evening, something happened that turned his world upside down. 

As Ferdinand engaged in polite small talk with some nameless nobleman, he saw Countess Lemaitre approach Hubert, who stood at his usual post in the corner of the ballroom. 

Tall, regal, imposing, and intelligent, she was a force to be reckoned with. Not only that, but her family was a pillar in the community. If she had opposed any of their proposals, it would have caused quite the upset.

However, she’d been quite enthralled with Hubert’s speech. So much so that at the end of the meeting, she had proposed a toast to the Empire and Derdius' future. With how the recently widowed countess was looking at Hubert, it was clear that her enthusiasm was not due to a vested interest in diplomacy. 

He watched as the countess spoke with Hubert and offered him her hand. Ferdinand sighed. In truth, he pitied her and hoped that the dark bishop would let her down easy. The man had a talent for being ruthlessly honest. 

Imagine his shock when instead of rejecting her, Hubert took her hand and guided her across the ballroom through the sea of people. 

Ferdinand’s face burned, so focused on the scene unfolding before him that he did not even notice when the noble he had been talking to asked if he was listening. The rest of the world faded into the background.

When Hubert’s hand rested on the small of the Countess’s back, the unmistakable sting of jealousy pierced his heart. Holding onto his shoulder, they clasped hands as he led them in a perfectly executed waltz -- falling into step as if they had done so a thousand times before. 

The light of the eastern moon cascading over them painted an enchanting scene. There were stars in the Countess’s eyes as Hubert glided her across the ballroom. Just as her grip on his shoulder tightened, so did the aching feeling in Ferdinand’s chest. 

The glass of champagne trembled in his grip by the time the song ended. 

His breath caught in his throat as Hubert bowed low and placed a chaste kiss on the back of the countess’s delicate hand.

Captivated, she beckoned him closer and whispered something in Hubert’s ear as they exited the dance floor. An expression of surprise flitted over Hubert’s face before he smiled and whispered something back. Whatever he said must have been something, for when they parted, her face had turned a brilliant scarlet hue.

Since then, Ferdinand started to notice things about Hubert that he had never paid attention to before. 

Like how Hubert would brush the feathered end of his quill against his cheek while deciding the right words to write. His rough voice in the morning as he discussed the day's plans while he made his coffee. Or how in the evening, he would pinch the bridge of his nose and frown before reluctantly retiring for the night.

The feelings that swelled within Ferdinand’s rib cage did not come from platonic admiration. 

No. It was love...and Ferdinand was at a loss as to what to do about it.

What would become of them if Hubert ever found out? How long could he hide his heart when their positions forced them to work so closely? When every day, Hubert would try his best to join Ferdinand for tea (or coffee, as was now sometimes the case).

It had taken _years_ for them to get to where they were now. Suddenly, all of that progress hung in the balance. 

As he contemplated his dilemma, his thoughts were interrupted by what sounded like a crack of thunder. 

The carriage lurched forward and sent Ferdinand flying towards his companion, whose eyes snapped open, startled, and very wide awake. 

Luckily he had the wherewithal to brace himself on either side of Hubert just before they collided. The horses screamed as they skidded across the icy road, and they were both thrown against the carriage as it fell. 

When they came to a halt, both of them were frozen in place. Their hearts pounded as the shock started to fade. 

Once they regained their bearings, Ferdinand climbed over the seats and forced open the door. He winced as he reached down and helped Hubert up. During the crash, Hubert had fallen right into him, replacing the metaphorical ache in his chest with a very real one.

Thankfully Hubert was not a heavy man. If anything, it would leave an ugly bruise. But that was the least of his concerns. 

The coach’s left front wheel was gone, leaving a splintered axle in its place. The culprit was a rock that was hidden by the freshly fallen snow. At the speed they were going, it was a wonder that they hadn’t lost both wheels. 

Right away, Ferdinand checked on the animals. In the crash, the horses had become tangled in their reins. Once they were freed, they appeared to be unharmed, just understandably shaken. 

Judging by the bloodstained snow, however, not everyone had been so lucky. 

During all the chaos, their stagecoach driver and one of their guards had fallen from the top of the carriage. Though their wounds were relatively minor, without treatment they would be at risk of infection. Or, more likely, they would succumb to frostbite. 

It would be easy to get lost in this unfamiliar territory, and since Hubert could keep them warm with magic, they agreed to stay behind while the remaining guards took the injured to the closest town.

Once back inside the upturned coach, they huddled around the controlled flame that flickered in Hubert’s palm. Ferdinand felt dizzy from how close they were and how he could feel Hubert shiver as he leaned against his shoulder. 

As Hubert concentrated on keeping the cold at bay, Ferdinand admired how the flame reflected in his green eyes and highlighted his strong brow line and high cheekbones.

Ferdinand’s eyes slowly traveled down to Hubert’s lips. While not quite plump, they were an attractive shape. Their light pink color had taken on a bluish hue, and Ferdinand found himself wanting to warm them under his own. Ferdinand leaned forward unconsciously, drawing closer until their noses nearly touched.

"Ferdinand."

The sound of his name made Ferdinand jump. Did he almost kiss Hubert? Shocked at his actions, he frantically searched his mind for a convincing explanation. 

Instead of admonishing him, however, Hubert nodded to the window. Low, dark clouds had started to roll in from the east — telltale signs of an incoming snowstorm. Poor riding conditions would keep their accompaniment from returning, and the temperature would plummet after sunset. 

No matter how appropriately dressed they were or how long Hubert’s flame could last, frostbite would set in quickly if they didn’t do something.

Ferdinand looked out and searched the horizon. In the distance, about a mile away, he saw what could be a roof of a building tucked behind tall pine trees. 

They left their trunks of luggage behind -- the excess weight would only slow them down. 

Before they left, Hubert used his knife to carve a message into the side of the vehicle to let the guards know where they had gone in case they arrived before they returned. 

If they returned at all. 

\----

Though the cabin was only a mile out from the road, the weather proved more of a problem than anticipated. 

The wind brought ice and snow, covering them in a heavy layer of icy crystals. Ferdinand caught Hubert by the back of his coat when he stumbled. There was no protest from Hubert when he pulled him close and hooked his arm around his waist. Instead, Hubert leaned into it, clinging to Ferdinand’s cape as they marched forward. By the time they reached the cabin, the snowstorm had become a blizzard. 

Ice crackled under their boots as they ascended the steps to the run-down cabin. Even though it appeared to be unoccupied, Ferdinand did the noble thing and knocked on the door. Hubert’s teeth chattered beside him as they waited. 

When no one answered, it was Hubert who held him close. Murmuring an incantation, Hubert surrounded them with a bright light of the warp spell before they vanished. 

No matter how many times he experienced it, Ferdinand would never get used to the sensation. It was like floating in saltwater while also being pushed off a ledge. 

The brief moment of intimate contact almost made it worth it. 

As soon as they reappeared inside the cabin, they shucked off their capes and split up to search all the rooms. 

Enemies of the empire were still scattered throughout the region. It would be a shame to be assassinated in such a shabby cottage instead of meeting their glorious end on the battlefield. 

Whoever lived in the cabin previously did so modestly. In front of a brick fireplace was a worn-down couch with threadbare blankets draped over the back. A thick layer of dust covered the old wooden dining set. The pipes in the kitchen and the washroom had frozen solid a long time ago. 

The bedroom was as dilapidated as the rest of the house, and judging from the empty drawers, it appeared to have been ransacked at one point. 

Once they were sure they were alone, Ferdinand took off his boots and unbuttoned his coat. 

Beside him, Hubert did the same. 

He hung up his coat on a wall hook near the entrance. When he turned around, his eyes widened as he saw that Hubert had continued to undress even further; his companion was sliding his belt off when he was capable of forming words. 

“W-what are you doing?” He stammered as Hubert stepped out of his trousers. 

“We risk hypothermia if we stay in these wet clothes. I suggest you do the same unless you want to sit in a puddle for the rest of the night,” Hubert said without sparing Ferdinand a second glance.

His logic was sound, as was usually the case. 

However, the fact remained that the object of Ferdinand’s affections was stripping down in front of him. 

He prayed that his blush wouldn't be visible in the low light as he watched Hubert pull his shirt up and over his head. Hopefully, he would be forgiven for enjoying the view for a few moments.

It was as Hubert said, once the snow and ice started to melt, the only layers that were left dry were their small-clothes. A side effect that was as much to Ferdinand’s delight as it was to his anguish. 

He could not help himself but return to watching Hubert with hungry eyes as the man painstakingly hung up their clothing on the hooks beside the door. 

With his back to him, Ferdinand could admire the way Hubert’s braies cinched around his waist, giving him an attractive silhouette. 

The way those black chausses hugged every bend and curve of his long legs would be the death of him.

The undershirt as well! Ferdinand marveled how it accentuated the minister’s broad shoulders, how his sleeves fell loosely to his cuffs, giving him an air of elegance.

As if he felt how Ferdinand's eyes burned into his back, Hubert turned around. 

The sudden eye contact made Ferdinand’s stomach flip, and he quickly looked away and focused on undressing. 

Looking askance, Hubert cleared his throat, effectively breaking the tension. 

“If you're quite done gawking, I need you to take apart those chairs," he said as he gestured to the dining set. "I would like to get a fire started as soon as possible, and for that, we need kindling.”

Confident in his ability to do the task, Ferdinand approached the old furniture. Upper body strength was one of his many strong suits, and as he learned while growing up, breaking furniture just so happened to be something he excelled at. 

He turned the chair over and gripped one of the legs tightly, grunting as he snapped it off like a twig. If he weren't frozen, he would have twirled it like a baton before setting it down. Perhaps another time he could show off. 

Curious, he glanced to see if Hubert was watching. Perhaps even admiring his powerful arms or something to that effect.

Hubert leaned against the wall, watching him with an unreadable expression and his arms crossed over his chest. 

Smirking, Ferdinand gave him a little flex, showing off his muscles. “My strength is impressive, is it not?”

Scoffing, Hubert rolled his eyes and sighed. “If I say yes, will you try to 'impress me' a little faster?"

Ferdinand blushed and nodded vigorously. He would do just about anything to get a little praise. 

Resting the back of his hand to his forehead, Hubert leaned dramatically against the wall as he channeled his inner thespian. 

“Oh, what a _calamity_! My frail limbs cannot compare to the _immense_ power of Milord's **physique**. Even the Empire’s finest soldiers look upon you with envious, nay, with **lustful** eyes. " 

Ferdinand stared at him, his eyes wide and a lump in his throat. After pausing for effect, Hubert let his hands drop to his side as he fell back into his usual grim demeanor. 

“There. Now, do hurry up… The more you dawdle, the more my limbs start to tingle.” 

Ferdinand bit back a laugh, then bowed. “As you wish.”

Even though what Hubert said was in jest, hearing him say such things made his heart flutter against his breast. He could not stop grinning as he resumed his task. 

\----

Now that the fireplace was stocked with wood, Hubert set the makeshift logs on fire with a flick of his wrist. As heat slowly radiated from the hearth, they both let out a sigh in relief. Ferdinand watched as Hubert slipped off his gloves and held his hands over the fire. It was rare to see Vestra’s slender fingers without their usual coverings.

Ferdinand wondered if the nimble digits of the resident spy-master had talents outside of picking locks or mixing poisons. A vision of Hubert kneeling before him passed through his mind. 

Embarrassed by his tawdry thoughts, Ferdinand averted his eyes and focused on the warmth that emanated from the fireplace. 

Having regained the feeling in his hands and feet, Hubert stepped around him and walked toward the kitchen. “I shall see what nourishment can be found in this kitchen. If you would be so kind as to see if any clothes or blankets were left behind, it would be most appreciated." 

To that, Ferdinand put his hands on his hips and clicked his tongue. “Hmph! Your imperious demands are increasing by the minute! Will there be anything else, Hubert? Shall I shine your boots for you as well?”

“Mm. Perhaps later.” Hubert quipped, looking back at Ferdinand with a smug smirk.

Ferdinand did his best to appear insulted, huffing as he left to investigate the bedroom. Little did Hubert know just how tempting Ferdinand found that offer. 

While Hubert rifled through the kitchen, Ferdinand searched the trunk by the foot of the bed. Inside he found a few woolen blankets free from moth holes. However, the same could not be said for the clothes in the dresser. They fell apart at the slightest touch. 

When he heard a clatter in the kitchen, Ferdinand peeked his head out of the doorway. “Everything alright, Hubert?”

“Very. I found some jarred vegetables and what I suspect to be salted meat in the pantry. I will need your assistance with opening them, of course.”

"Of course.” Ferdinand shook his head and smiled.

While Hubert looked for tableware and utensils, Ferdinand carried the blankets out to the living room.

As he stepped on the rug, he felt the floor bend under his weight, followed by a low thunk. He paused. He rocked back on his heel.

 _Thunk_.

Ferdinand cautiously set down the blankets and kneeled down to roll up the rug. Hidden underneath was a large hatch door with a brass handle in its center.

"Hubert!"

Hearing the panic in his voice, Hubert dropped what he was doing and rushed over. As soon as he saw the hatch, the dark bishop’s eyes narrowed -- a hidden room was rarely a good thing. 

The door fell open with a loud bang. In the dim light, they could see wooden stairs leading into the darkness below. Ferdinand, armed with his sword, led the way, while Hubert illuminated the room with a spell before readying a follow-up attack in preparation for the worst. 

The wooden steps creaked under their feet as they ventured into the unknown. 

Tall shelves of bottles lined the walls. Along with barrels, sacks of ...sugar? There was no time to puzzle over the strange assortment of objects. Hubert's eyes darted around the room, looking for any surprise guests in need of immolating. His attention immediately zeroed in on the corner of the room. Someone had covered up something suspiciously large with a tarp. Nodding to Ferdinand, both of them split up and scouted around the perimeter. When they met in the middle, Ferdinand readied his weapon before yanking the cover away. 

They both breathed a sigh of relief when it turned out just to be copper still. 

It was then that they realized what they had stumbled on. 

“Is this...an illegal brewery?” Ferdinand balked as he sheathed his sword. 

"Hm. Seems to be that way," Hubert murmured.

They vaguely recalled reading about these while researching the country’s history. How there was a brief moment in Faerghus’s history when alcoholic beverages were forbidden. 

Of course, the people’s determination to drink and be merry was not to be underestimated. They quickly found a way to manufacture their own alcohol. Usually, it was distilled in the cover of night with only the light of the moon to guide them. These brewers dubbed it “moonshine,” and for a while, the business was profitable. 

Though it was no longer illegal to sell and market alcohol, strict regulations were put in place, not to mention tax. There were still whispers of moonshiners peddling their wares, but he had never imagined that they would find themselves in such an illicit hideaway. 

It became apparent that Hubert was not nearly as fascinated by this discovery as Ferdinand was. Once it was clear that they had nothing to worry about, he started back up the stairs.

Ferdinand lingered behind. Curious, he inspected one of the bottles. The thought occurred to him that the sudden departure of the house’s original owners might not have been because of the weather. Maybe they were forced to flee, knowing that at any moment they could be discovered...

“Ferdinand.”

The bottle nearly slipped from his grip when Hubert called down to him. He turned around and saw Hubert peering down at him from the top of the stairs.

“Apologies for interrupting, but I could use your assistance with these jars.”

“Ah, of course!” He tucked the bottle under his arm with an apologetic smile and joined Hubert, ready to demonstrate his superior jar-opening skills. Perhaps he could even get another stellar performance from Hubert if he did well. 

\----

By the time they were done, Ferdinand's hands were sore. Seeing as they had little other seating arrangements left to choose from, they had dinner on the couch in front of the fireplace.

Hubert looked quite content. He ate quietly, a slight smile on his face as he watched the fire flicker and grow. His contentment seemed unfair when Ferdinand had to force himself to swallow a single spoonful of vegetables. If only they were served over a bed of warm pasta with a creamy, wine-based sauce to disguise the blandness. 

Bemoaning his want for such luxuries, Ferdinand sighed as he bit into one of the strips of salted pork. The moment it touched his tongue, he was suddenly overwhelmed by the taste of salt and smoke. 

It was as if someone had upturned a shaker of spice into his mouth. 

Hubert watched in mild amusement as Ferdinand’s face scrunched up in disgust before he began to sputter and cough. In between gasps for breath, he gulped down nearly the entire pot of water that they had procured using snow from outside — nearly drowning himself in the process. 

In the corner of his eye, he saw Hubert smirking at him. 

“How fortunate for you that we have plenty of snow to replenish our precious water supply.” 

Coughing into his handkerchief, Ferdinand narrowed his eyes at him, hiding his scowl with his hand. Once he had his bearings, he shook his finger at Hubert. “Oh, please! Wipe that smarmy grin off your face... It is not my fault that this food is unsuitable for my refined palate.”

“Oh, poor thing.” Hubert tilted his head as he tutted condescendingly. "You have food, shelter, and the pleasure of good company. It must be _so hard_ for you.” 

Ferdinand bristled at his words. If this conversation had taken place before the war, he would have replied with something cruel. Something that would incite an exchange of ruthless verbal thrashing that would leave them both licking their wounds. 

But the fight was sapped right out of him when Hubert’s smirk softened to a smile before he turned to look back at the fireplace. 

Outside, the wind had begun to howl. 

Ferdinand pulled a blanket tightly around him, listening to the old house creak and moan. Hopefully, the storm sounded worse than it was. Blizzards in Faerghus could sometimes last for a week, and the thought of being stuck inside for so long was troubling. 

What was more troubling was the idea that he would be alone with Hubert for the entire duration. 

There was no escape, no breathing room. Nowhere to hide. 

As the silence stretched between them, Ferdinand felt his restlessness grow. He craved stimulation, something to distract himself from the hunger growing inside him. Without something for his mind to focus on, he was once again left alone with his thoughts. 

To relive that night in Derdriu. 

\----

_After watching Hubert share a dance with the countess, Ferdinand absconded to the balcony that overlooked the ocean. A panic had rushed over him when he realized his feelings, and more than ever, he needed air._

_And alcohol. Lots and lots of alcohol._

_He bothered the waitstaff often as he watched massive cargo ships made their way across the sea. They were headed towards the Almyran coast._

_Almyra._

_Their next conquest._

_Ferdinand wondered if by sparing Claude, the professor had helped smooth the tension between the two nations. However, knowing Claude, it was just as likely that the strategist was scheming to usurp the Empire someday._

_The matters of international relations were starting to give him a headache._

_On his third or fourth glass of champagne, he heard someone approach._

_Hubert’s handsome profile entered his periphery._

_“You seem troubled, Prime Minister.”_

_Ferdinand paused as he held his glass to his lips. To say he was troubled was an understatement; his shocking realization shook him to his very core. He wished that Hubert would read his body language and see that he was not in the mood to trade witty banter._

_“Troubled? Certainly not.” Ferdinand chuckled before he downed what remained of his drink._

_Arching a well-manicured eyebrow up at him, Hubert looked as if he wanted to probe further. Instead, he looked back out onto the ocean and folded his hands behind his back._

_“I, for one, am relieved that our reception here was surprisingly well-received. I doubt that the north will be as accommodating.”_

_Ferdinand wanted to say that they would be fine as long as Hubert danced and flirted with the most popular northerner._

_Instead, he shrugged. “I do not see why their opinion of us should matter. Well received or not, our instructions will be received by them nonetheless.”_

_Surprised, Hubert glanced in his direction. “That is strangely pessimistic of you, Ferdinand.”_

_“Ha!” He laughed humorlessly, waving his empty glass in the air to attract the attention of a waiter passing by. “Contrary to what you may believe, it is quite tiring to radiate positivity all of the time.”_

_A fleeting hurt expression crossed Hubert’s face. It stung like a hot needle. “You know that's not what I meant.”_

_The waiter approached them with a chilled bottle of champagne, but Hubert stepped between them before they could pour._

_"Thank you for your service, but the Prime Minister is done for tonight," he said, slipping the empty glass free from Ferdinand’s hand and setting it on the tray. The waiter politely dismissed themselves, knowing better than to question such an intimating fellow._

_“Ah, wait...!” Whether Ferdinand’s plea was unheard or ignored, the waiter kept walking. Having been denied his precious drink, he turned to Hubert, glaring at him with his hands curled into fists at his side._

_Just as he was about to speak, he was effectively silenced when Hubert held his finger to his lips._

_“It wouldn’t be wise to have the people see their Prime Minister as a staggering drunk.” The tone Hubert used reminded him too much of their days at the academy when Hubert always acted like he was so superior._

_Flushing red, Ferdinand smacked Hubert’s hand away and straightened his cravat._

_“Well, it is a party, Hubert." Ferdinand scoffed, gesticulating at the celebration happening inside. "Is this not what a party is for? For drinking, laughing, and dancing?”_

_“Indeed, it is." Hubert crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at him, a familiar pose that always incited Ferdinand’s ire. "How fortuitous then, that you have drunk, laughed, and danced more than enough for the both of us.”_

_For what felt like an eternity, the two held eye contact in a silent war -- waiting for the other to back down._

_It was Ferdinand who eventually bent to the other’s will. He could no longer stand those eyes on him -- that gaze that was so intense that it felt like he was peering into Ferdinand’s very soul._

_“Spoilsport.” He huffed under his breath as he walked past the Imperial Minster, bumping against his shoulder as he did._

_It was childish—an action far beneath someone of his upbringing._

_Usually, Hubert wouldn’t tolerate such behavior. But tonight, he gave Ferdinand a gentle pat on the shoulder as he fell into step beside him. As they cut through the crowd to the exit, Ferdinand caught the countess staring at him. He could not quite gauge her expression, but he hoped it was jealousy._

\----

That small act of concern for Ferdinand’s well being was the nail in the proverbial coffin. A final confirmation that his feelings for Hubert had changed.

Surviving this storm would not be an issue. The question was whether or not he could hold back from pouring his heart out to the only man he could truly call his best friend. 

Beside him, Hubert had closed his eyes as he leaned back into the cushions, letting his head fall back against the pillows. 

The firelight cast Hubert's face in a warm glow, highlighting his elegant features, his long lashes, his slender neck. 

_Beautiful_. 

Ferdinand wanted to tell him as much, that Hubert was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. That he was brilliant, loyal, devoted to a fault. How every time he closed his eyes, he saw a future where they were together—a future where they could love and be loved with abandon. But every time he tried, his lips and tongue refused to cooperate. 

What was he to do? 

Stew in his feelings until they burst from his seams?

If he did not confess soon, then the alternative was to keep his feelings concealed -- to wait until he was ready...but who could say when that would happen?

Before he died in the line of duty? When the light in Hubert’s eyes had faded, and Ferdinand was left with phantom pain, dreaming of what could have been until his final breath?

What if he waited too long, and Hubert was betrothed to another? 

Would Ferdinand still be holding onto these words as he watched the only man he ever loved dance with his bride on their wedding day?

Ferdinand’s heart caught in his chest. 

No. 

No, he could not bear that to reality to come true.

The time had come to throw caution to the wind. 

To seize this rare opportunity to confess while the two of them could indeed be alone. No obligations to attend to, no battle to fight. 

However, he was now left with another quandary. 

You see, while Ferdinand had received many confessions, this would be the first time that he would be initiating one. 

_Is this how my paramours felt?_ Ferdinand wondered. 

Did they feel as if they were trapped in a whirlpool of dread and excitement? If so, he wished he had been kinder to them in his rejection. Hopefully, Hubert would do the same if he did not share his sentiments. 

Mulling over how he could approach the topic, Ferdinand remembered that he had a secret weapon at his disposal. An age-old solution that allowed shy nobles to gain the courage to express their feelings. 

Ferdinand stood and wrapped his blanket tightly around himself before he disappeared into the kitchen. He had a mischievous twinkle in his eyes when he returned with a pair of glasses in one hand and the bottle of moonshine in the other. 

Hubert looked... well, less than enthused when he looked up and saw Ferdinand pull the cork off with a loud pop. 

“I do not know about you, but after today I think I could use some refreshments.” 

The moonshine was clear as water as Ferdinand poured into their glasses. Curious, he gave his glass a cursory sniff to make sure it hadn’t soured. It smelled surprisingly sweet, like corn with just a hint of ethanol.

Hubert shook his head when he held out the other glass. “I respectfully decline.” 

That response was more or less expected. Someone with Hubert’s disposition would be reluctant to indulge in such frivolity. But tonight, Ferdinand would not be so easily dissuaded.

Clicking his tongue, Ferdinand scooted closer to Hubert. "Come now; it will not hurt to have just a little taste. It is not every day that one comes across such a unique opportunity.” 

He smirked. “Besides, Hubert, when was the last time you supped the devil's drink? Too long, I presume?" 

Ferdinand dangled the bottle in front of him as if he was holding a treat and encouraging a dog to roll over. 

Scoffing, Hubert gently pushed it away. “If by ‘too long,’ you mean ‘never,’ then yes. It has been too long since I drank. I do not plan on changing that."

A beat passed between them as Ferdinand digested his words.

Ferdinand blinked, confident that he had misunderstood. Leaning closer, he repeated, “Never? Not even once?" 

Repelled by Ferdinand’s sudden proximity, Hubert leaned away as the Prime Minister encroached further into his personal space.

"Though I do not see what it should matter to you, yes, you are correct. Alcohol slows the body, dulls the mind, and loosens one’s lips. I have seen far too many men and women meet an unfortunate end thanks to its effects.”

A man in Hubert’s position was always expected to remain alert to all signs of danger. Ferdinand knew that the ability to act quickly and with discretion was of utmost importance during the war. 

But the war had long since been over. 

To go through an entire life without even a sip seemed like such a loss.

"You have not wondered what it tastes like?” 

Hubert shook his head. “Not enough to shirk away from my responsibilities, no.”

Gasping, Ferdinand’s hand flew to his chest dramatically. “Why, Hubert! Are you implying that anyone who drinks is less devoted to their duty to the Empire?”

Just as planned, his seemingly incensed reaction caught Hubert off guard. 

“No, of course not. That’s not what I…Ugh." Frustrated, Hubert set down his glass of water and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. As soon as he did, Ferdinand snatched it up and poured the water out. “Since there is no one here to assassinate, nor an emperor to protect, then I think you should try to loosen up for a change.” 

Once again, he held the glass of moonshine out to Hubert. For good measure, he stuck out his lower lip and batted his eyes, giving him the best pleading look he could muster. “Please, Hubert? Will you really leave me to drink alone?”

For a few moments, Hubert’s eyes darted from the drink in Ferdinand's hand to Ferdinand's face. 

After quite a bit of contemplation, Hubert sighed and acquiesced to his demand with an exaggerated sigh. 

"….Very well. If I become ill, then you will have to take full responsibility.” 

“Of course.” Feeling triumphant, Ferdinand passed him his glass and raised his own. ”To the Empire!” 

Hubert hummed in agreement as they clinked their glasses together. 

Taking his first sip, Ferdinand's eyes lit up. As suspected, it was slightly sweet, smooth, and quite tasty. Infinitely more appetizing than anything else they had around. Perhaps he could persuade Hubert to take a case back with them when they had the opportunity. 

On the other hand, Hubert started to cough as soon as the alcohol went down his throat. 

"Too much for your delicate palate?" Ferdinand asked, giving Hubert a cheeky grin as he handed him his handkerchief. Hubert glowered like an angry cat as he took it from him. It must not have tasted too unpleasant, though. Once Hubert got over the initial shock, the minister took another cautious drink.

“How is it?” He asked, leaning against the arm of the couch. 

Hubert made a face. “Hmph. I can hardly see what all the fuss is about.”

“You must not judge it based on a few sips, Hubert. You must give it a chance.”

Although he looked like he might protest, Hubert holds his tongue and complies. 

As their cups slowly emptied, Hubert's fair complexion became flushed pink. His typically rigid posture was now loose and relaxed against the cushions. It made Ferdinand realize that in all the years he had known Hubert, the man never slouched. Those broad shoulders were always tense, like a cat preparing to pounce. Relaxed as he was, the dark bishop still shivered from the chill. Even with the roaring fire, Hubert had to pull the blanket tighter around him. 

Now was his chance. Ferdinand finally spoke up. 

"You know...I once read that a person can lose twice as much body heat if they’re alone.”

Hubert turned to look at him, his eyes unfocused as he parsed what Ferdinand was hinting at. 

Feeling bold, Ferdinand lifts his blanket invitingly, “That is, I have been told I'm hot-blooded. So perhaps we should, well, conserve ours? Body heat, I mean." A hot blush spread over his face. Would Hubert believe him if he were to blame it on the alcohol? That the waver in his voice was a result of the chill?

Finally, Hubert’s eyes widened by a fraction as the meaning of Ferdinand’s words hit. 

Straightening up in his seat, he cleared his throat. “Is that so?” 

The Prime Minister’s heart thundered against his ribcage -- waiting for his reaction. Those brilliant green eyes briefly flicked away. Ferdinand prepared himself to be rejected. If he laughed it off, then maybe Hubert would laugh with him. 

The next words out of Hubert’s mouth left him reeling. 

“I...I suppose it would be unwise to argue against such sound logic."

At first, Ferdinand thought he had misheard. That is until Hubert handed him his glass as he untangled himself from his blanket. 

He tried desperately to keep his composure as Hubert cuddled up beside him and wrapped his blanket around them both. Ferdinand’s heart leaped into his throat, and he felt he could burst from happiness. Without thinking, he slipped his arm around Hubert like it was the most natural thing to do. 

And to his amazement, Hubert didn’t object. He leaned against Ferdinand as he pulled his legs up and under the covers. 

This wasn’t a dream. 

Ferdinand had his arms around Hubert. 

Ferdinand was _holding_ Hubert. 

They nursed their drinks in silence. While Ferdinand was practically thrumming with excitement, Hubert kept his attention on the fire. Whenever he shifted slightly, Ferdinand was afraid he was going to leave. But no, he was simply getting more comfortable. 

All was going well. Now that Hubert’s shivering had dissipated, Ferdinand did his best to start a conversation. "Last time I saw any snow was during the Winter Festival at Garreg Mach. Remember that?" 

A slight smile graced Hubert’s lips. “Mhm. Those flurries melted long before they could touch the ground, though."

"Well, no… I cannot say it is exactly the same,” Ferdinand mumbled sheepishly. Right on queue, the house shuddered as a strong wind kicked up outside the cabin. It was definitely a right call to leave the carriage.

“Even still, they were beautiful.” He smiled. “Like tiny stars falling against the darkened sky.”

That night was one he could never forget. Even now, he remembered looking outside the window watching the white flecks floating down from the sky before dissolving. It had made the already magical night all the grander. 

It was either his choice of a simile or his wistful sigh that made Hubert quirk one of his elegant eyebrows at him. Shaking his head, Hubert chuckled. "Remarkable. Your ability to romanticize anything is truly remarkable."

Embarrassed, Ferdinand buttoned his lip and took a long drink. He followed the stray embers that flickered off the fire and onto the hearth. It was not the first time that he had been told something like that. Somehow it made him feel childish when it came from Hubert. 

Again-- for the umpteenth time that evening, Hubert sighed and shifted to turn a little more to face Ferdinand. A small shiver ran through Ferdinand when their thighs brushed against each other. 

"Must you look so wounded?" Hubert asked, thinning his lips. "That quality of yours…” He trailed off, looking down at his glass. “It is not necessarily a _negative_ trait.”

"Oh.” Ferdinand felt his heart flutter, feeling his cheeks grow hot -- and not from the fire. “Um...Thank you." 

Hoping that they may make some good memories yet, Ferdinand took another sip and smiled. "I remember that night fondly. Dancing. Music… I wish I had appreciated it more at the time.”

Hubert made a noncommittal noise, his attention focused on the nearly empty glass. When Ferdinand offered, he allowed him to replenish his drink. 

Even though it seemed that Hubert was not up for humoring his nostalgia, the only legitimate first son of the von Aegir family would not give up so easily. After all, there was another, more selfish reason as to why he brought it up. 

"That was also the night I had my first kiss, though it was hardly the fairytale moment I had pictured.” Ferdinand chuckled as he recalled the moment. “It was quite a shock, actually. Without warning, Dorothea took me aside and kissed me! Apparently, she had mistaken me for someone else. She was quite merry on mulled wine at the time.” 

“Mhm. ‘That so?” Beside him, Hubert took a very long sip. 

By Cichol's beard, this man was stubborn. It was like the man had been forbidden to show any interest.

Determined, he playfully nudged him with his elbow. "Speaking of dancing...I had no idea you were so skilled, Hubert. Certainly impressed the crowd in Derdriu… Where did you learn that?”

Hubert pulled his legs closer to himself. He looked nervous, though his blush could have been from the booze. “Her majesty needed to master all of the skills expected of royalty. As her retainer, I was the most logical choice to assist her practice.”

The answer was disappointingly predictable. Even though a part of him knew that may have been the case, he would have preferred not to imagine Hubert and Edelgard dancing together. Banishing that upsetting vignette from his mind, Ferdinand pressed on. 

"You say that, yet I don’t recall you two dancing that night….Were you were preoccupied elsewhere?” 

With a sly smirk, Ferdinand added, “A clandestine meeting in the Goddess tower, perhaps? ”

It startled him when Hubert laughed abruptly. "Ha! I was far too preoccupied with fighting off the vultures that circled Lady Edelgard.” The smirk on his face was bitter, like remembering it left a bad taste in his mouth. 

“Ah, of _course_ you were…” Rolling his eyes, Ferdinand swirled his drink in his cup. It was annoying how easily the man could sidestep his every attempt to get him to divulge his romantic escapades. All he wanted was some indication of the man’s preferences. Or to confirm if he was available at all.

Deciding that the blunt approach would be best, Ferdinand asked, “When was your first kiss, Hubert?“

It may have been a trick of the firelight, but Ferdinand could swear that his face flushed a deeper red. Was the great Hubert von Vestra embarrassed? 

How _interesting_. Or rather, how cute! Intrigued by his reaction, Ferdinand set down his drink and drew closer. As he did Hubert’s grip on his glass tightened. 

“Was it before Garreg Mach? After a particularly _stimulating_ dance lesson?”

"I--I beg your pardon?" That smoky voice that he had grown so fond of wavered. The look in those green eyes resembled those of a deer caught in an archer’s sight. 

Feeling playful, Ferdinand gave him a knowing smile. “Come now, Hubert, you must know the rumors surrounding you and the princess.”

“Don’t entertain such gossip… They only mean to besmirch her majesty’s name.” The tremble in Hubert’s voice made him sound less than convincing. Though Ferdinand was tempted to needle him further, something about the way Hubert looked at him told him that he wasn’t lying. 

“Very well, I believe you. But... if not her, who?” Before the war, there were not many women (or men for that matter) that Hubert seemed to be close to. Was it someone he knew? Or was it a stranger? He doubted that was the case. Someone like Hubert was slow to trust. 

Looking flustered, Hubert narrowed his eyes. “That’s none of your--”

“Was it Countess Lemaitre?” He had not intended to voice his question out loud, but the reaction it drew from Hubert was fascinating. The Imperial Minister stared at him, shocked by his words. Just the mention of the countess’s name made Hubert’s shoulders draw up and tense. 

“What...?”

“You did so readily accept her invitation to dance...”

“My-- O-Our relationship with the alliance is _delicate_." The blush that traveled up his neck had deepened as Hubert spoke. "The countess is quite popular. To reject her invitation would be... ”

Not buying his excuse for a moment, Ferdinand cocked his head to the side and smirked. “Countless women of influence have thrown themselves at you, yet you never danced with them. Did she remind you of your first love?”

Shrinking under Ferdinand’s simpering gaze, Hubert swallowed thickly. His face paled and panicked -- like a schoolboy who had been caught in a lie. 

Bingo.

Hubert made a small noise when Ferdinand took his cup away and set it down on the floor.

“Who was she?” He asked, sitting up to look down at Hubert as the other sunk deeper into the cushions. 

“Ferdinand…” Hubert said softly. 

"Come now, is the great Hubert von Vestra afraid to admit to a little tryst?" He teased. Unbeknownst to Ferdinand, he was notorious for becoming quite the bully when intoxicated. 

Hubert turned his head when Ferdinand leaned closer.

“Admit to what? How can I? When I’ve… I’ve never…” As he said that, the teasing grin fell from Ferdinand's face.

Once Hubert realized what he had just said, he clasped his hands over his mouth and quickly looked away. 

A feeling of self-disgust washed over the Prime Minister. It was not his intention to humiliate Hubert. It was only teasing, but...looking at how mortified Hubert was now, he had clearly gone too far. 

" _Never_?" Ferdinand asked, his expression softening. 

Hubert closed his eyes and shook his head. His face now flushed a brilliant scarlet. 

Ferdinand’s heart skipped a beat. 

With wide eyes, he drew even closer to Hubert until they nearly touched. Feeling bold, he rested his hand on Hubert's thigh. 

Startled, Hubert took a sharp breath, his eyes darting to look up at him. Ferdinand's gaze fell to his lips, then back up to his eyes. 

Everything up to now had led to this moment. 

Taking a breath, Ferdinand asked, "Have you ever wanted to?”

The seconds of silence that stretched between them felt like hours. It was hard to breathe in the heady atmosphere as he tried to read Hubert’s expression. 

The heaviness in his chest eased when Hubert finally nodded, biting his lip. 

"When?" he whispered, confident that the shiver that ran through Hubert as he rested his hand on the small of his back was not from the cold. Would he understand what he was trying to say? 

"Ferdinand…" Hubert whispered, taking a shuddering breath. The pleading tone in his voice was one he had never heard from him before. 

"When?” Ferdinand repeated, his expression softer still. “When did you want to kiss someone?" 

Only a few inches lay between them now as they held each other’s gaze. Ferdinand’s thunderous heartbeat drowned out the storm that raged on in the world outside. 

_Please_ , Ferdinand prayed, hoping to be heard by any divine being that would listen. At this point, he wasn’t sure what he was asking for. All he knew was that he wanted. He yearned, deeply, for this man. 

In five words, Ferdinand's prayers were answered. 

“Right now," Hubert admitted softly, his eyes half-lidded as he tilted his head up. “I want to… Right. Now.” 

A rosy blush traveled to the tips of Ferdinand’s ears as a warmth bloomed across his face. None of his fantasies could have compared to this moment. Blushing, he pushed Hubert's bangs back. They both leaned in. 

The magic of the fairytale moment was slightly diminished when the angle caused them to bump noses. Embarrassed, Hubert pulled away.

“Ah- S-sorry, I …” 

Laughing, Ferdinand shook his head and cradled the other’s face in his hands. Their eyes met. Ferdinand smiled and closed his eyes as he pressed a gentle kiss to Hubert’s lips. 

His heart sang. The heavens above them rejoiced. The metaphorical clouds parted. All that remained was the love he felt for Hubert. Love he hoped would be returned. But as he smoothed his thumb over Hubert’s cheek, he noticed that his lips were firm and unyielding. 

Briefly opening his eyes, he saw that Hubert was holding his breath, staring at him in awe. As if he was entranced by a spell. He laughed as he pulled away, his hand dropping to Hubert’s shoulder to give him a light squeeze. 

Flustered and red as a tomato, Hubert frowned. "W-what?" 

"Oh, Hubert." Ferdinand sighed, kissing his cheek. Had this man always been so cute? 

Running his fingers back through his beloved’s soft black hair, he smiled. "Close your eyes, my dear. ”

Nodding, Hubert closed his eyes and waited. 

With another soft, exhaling laugh, Ferdinand tried again. 

Using feather-light pressure at first, his lips barely graze over Hubert's. Soft black hair tickled his cheek, and with each gentle, closed-mouthed kiss they exchanged, he felt the other relax a little more underneath him. 

Hubert’s eyes were still closed when he pulled away. Caressing his cheek, Ferdinand asked, "How was it?"

_Please don’t be disgusted._

The minister’s eyes fluttered open, his pink lips slightly parted as he looked into his eyes. With bated breath, Ferdinand waited, hoping that if he were to be rejected, that Hubert would be kind and let down easy.

"I...don't know. I may need to try again... so I can properly form an opinion, that is.” Hubert said softly, grasping at Ferdinand’s shirt. Like he was afraid that Ferdinand might fade away if he let go. 

Flushing red, Ferdinand smiled. 

\----

Somewhere along the way, Hubert had climbed into his lap, his arms around Ferdinand’s shoulders as Ferdinand held his slender waist. Their soft sighs blended with the crackling of the fireplace made for a beautiful concerto. It was a song he wanted to hear again and again. 

Taking a moment to breathe, Ferdinand pressed a soft kiss to Hubert’s shoulder. “May I...kiss you deeper?" 

Hubert’s blush renewed. Audibly swallowing, Hubert wet his lips; he tentatively nodded and squeezed Ferdinand’s shoulders. To know that Hubert was anticipating this… it was intoxicating. Like a dream. 

Hubert _wanted_ him.

Hubert wanted to _kiss_ him.

It took all of his self-control to fight off the urge to devour those lips in a kiss that would leave them both breathless. Instead, Ferdinand did the noble thing and held back. Running his fingers back through Hubert’s hair, he pulled him down for another kiss. 

In one smooth motion, he lightly swiped the tip of his tongue over Hubert's lower lip. 

Trembling, Hubert parted his lips just enough to allow Ferdinand’s tongue to slip between them. Hubert gasped when their tongues brushed against each other. It was a lovely sound -- sweeter than moonshine and twice as intoxicating. Each wet slide of muscle was electric as their tongues entwined. And even though there were times when their teeth clicked, even though Hubert's technique was uncoordinated and messy -- it was the best kiss Ferdinand had ever experienced. 

Hoping to encourage him to be more confident, Ferdinand playfully tapped his tongue lightly against Hubert's before retreating back into his mouth. At first, Hubert made a small noise of confusion, his eyes opening slightly. Ferdinand smiled against his lips, and when he did it a second time, Hubert understood -- returning the motion and engaging the Prime Minister in his little game of tag.

Ferdinand's hands slowly traveled up from Hubert’s hips around to his back. Practically melting against Ferdinand when the noble caught Hubert’s lower lip between his teeth as he pulled away. 

Now that his lips were soft and pliant against him, Ferdinand took his time to explore all of Hubert's mouth. Each muffled whimper and shuddering gasp that graced his ears left him hungry for more. Hubert moaned when Ferdinand’s hands began to travel over his body. As his kiss became more vigorous, Hubert squirmed in his lap - trying to match his intensity. 

When they parted, they were both panting heavily -- a thin string of saliva still clinging to their lips. Ferdinand closed his eyes, their foreheads touching as they caught their breath. He bowed his head and pressed a kiss to the crook of Hubert’s neck as the other dragged his fingers back through his red curls. Kissing his temple, Hubert murmured something that Ferdinand didn't quite catch, but it sounded lovely all the same. 

He took a moment to take in the beautiful vision in front of him. In the firelight, Hubert looked absolutely _debauched_. The shade of his kiss-swollen lips complimented the blush that dusted over the minister’s cheeks. 

Ferdinand took a steadying breath and swallowed back his lingering fear of rejection. Kissing Hubert’s cheek again, he asked, “Would you like to go further still?”

The other’s eyes widened just a fraction, his breath catching in his throat. But when a look of uncertainty fell over him, Ferdinand wondered if he had gone too far. It was too fast, wasn’t it? Ferdinand cursed his selfish nature. 

Instead of rejecting him outright, Hubert thinned his lips and averted his gaze. “I… that depends. Is your offer out of pity, or…” He took a small breath. “Is this something more?”

_Something...more?_

The question was like an arrow to Ferdinand’s heart. Of course Hubert would be hesitant. In the heat of the moment, he had forgotten the most crucial step! 

Quickly taking Hubert’s hands in his own, he smoothed his thumbs over his knuckles as he looked into his eyes. 

“Forgive me for not saying so earlier! I...” With thunder in his heart and butterflies in his stomach, Ferdinand took a steadying breath. This was it. No turning back...not that he would ever want to. 

“Hubert von Vestra...Since the solstice ball in Derdriu, I have realized that I truly and deeply love you. More than anyone in this realm, or beyond.” 

The look on Hubert’s face was one that Ferdinand wished could be immortalized in fresco. He would hang it in the parlor...no, in his office! So that he could see his starstruck lover every day and be reminded of this moment from now to eternity. 

Judging by how Hubert gaped at him, his words had affected him so much that he had become speechless. With a sheepish smile, he kissed Hubert’s knuckles. “In fact, I was quite jealous of the attention you paid the countess…”

When the momentary shock passed, Ferdinand was surprised when Hubert began to laugh. Not maliciously or mockingly, no. But the fact that he was laughing at all left him uneasy. 

“I--Is it not _natural_ to want to be the only one you dance with?” 

Hubert shook his head, his laughter ebbing into a good-natured chuckle. Kissing Ferdinand’s forehead, he sighed and ran his hands back through his hair, tucking the stray orange locks behind his ears. “Oh dear, sweet Ferdinand…Tell me, how would you describe Countess Lemaitre?”

Describe the countess? 

Ferdinand made a face. This hardly seemed like the time to reminisce, especially about this sort of topic. 

Unsure of where exactly Hubert was going with this, Ferdinand searched his memory. 

“Well... I would say she is tall for a woman. A strong personality and a bit eccentric. And...um...beautiful, but surely, you already know that.” The countess was charming, with her full breasts, almond brown eyes, and voluminous, carnelian red hair. He had to fight to quell the jealousy that flared within him. 

If the exasperated look that Hubert gave him was anything to go by, that answer wasn't what he was looking for. Sighing, Hubert shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I sometimes wonder if you are intentionally obtuse… Her _hair_ , Ferdinand. It was her long, wavy red hair that caught my attention.” 

Blinking, Ferdinand stared at him. 

His puzzled expression made Hubert smile. He caressed Ferdinand’s cheek and shifted his weight on Ferdinand’s lap. “You were right earlier. I was looking for a stand-in for the one I love. But when she asked me to follow her to her room... I knew the resemblance wasn’t enough.” 

“Her hair?” Ferdinand repeated, his face heating up. 

It had finally clicked. Her hair! Thinking back on it now, he recalled all the times that he had been asked if he shared family with House Lemaitre. Mentally kicking himself, he covered his face in embarrassment. How could he have been so blind? The resemblance was so obvious now. 

“But… does that mean you also... I mean, back then, did you...You liked me?” Despite the happiness in his heart, Ferdinand felt his eyes well with tears. It was all too much, but he wanted so much more. 

Sensing his conflicting emotions, Hubert gently held Ferdinand's chin and tilted his head to look up at him. The fondness in his eyes was so pure and genuine—a type of love that had never been directed towards himself. 

“I have loved you for a very long time, Ferdinand von Aegir. Please, monopolize me to your heart's desire." 

His soft smile made Ferdinand’s heart sing, but his words sent him spiraling. 

Did...did Hubert just say he loved him? For a long time, at that! 

Granted, he was admittedly not the most observant of nobles; yet, he could not believe that he had never noticed. A million questions ran through his mind. Chief among them, how long was ‘very long’? Searching his memory, he could not recall any particular time when he felt Hubert eyeing him in that manner. 

Regardless, Ferdinand was eager to take Hubert up on his offer to monopolize him. With a breathy laugh, he pulled the minister into a languid kiss. Sighing softly into it, Hubert closed his eyes and matched his movements. So enthralled in their kiss that he did not notice that Ferdinand’s hands had slid down his back, smoothing over the curve of his ass. When Ferdinand gave him a playful squeeze, Hubert made a surprised noise, his hips jerking forward. 

_So sensitive_ … Ferdinand thought, feeling absolutely giddy with excitement upon this discovery. He would have to take care not to overwhelm him. 

"Shall we move somewhere more comfortable?" Ferdinand asked, pressing a kiss into the crook of Hubert’s neck. 

Their circumstance was both a blessing and a curse. Ideally, their first time would take place in his bed. In his mind, he would have everything prepared; silken sheets, goose down pillows, and access to all the rose petals they could ever want. 

But it was possible they never would have gotten so far without this ‘perfect storm’ to guide them here. 

After considering the options, Hubert shook his head and whispered against the shell of Ferdinand’s ear, “I have no preference...As long as we’re together, there’s no place I’d rather be."

Ferdinand blushed, kissing Hubert one more time before hugging him tightly. How had he gone so long without this? This feeling of...completeness. It was like he had just taken his first breath. Like the veil of gray had been lifted, and he was seeing color for the first time.

"Is there anything you wish to do? This is your night; I want it to be special."

“O-oh...I…” Hubert swallowed audibly. After carefully considering his answer, he cleared his throat and asked, “May I ...touch you?"

_Goddess, yes._

Nodding quickly, Ferdinand straightened up in his seat, his face turning red as Hubert reached out to him. Trembling hands found purchase on his chest. Gloved fingers gently curled around the swell of his pecs. He gently squeezed his muscles, then paused -- gauging Ferdinand’s reaction.

Ferdinand smiled back reassuringly, appearing calm even though his heart had skipped one or several beats. It was embarrassing, but he felt an undeniable thrill from being fondled in such a manner. And if the tent in his braies was any indication, Hubert felt the same. 

He took a steadying breath as Hubert began to feel him up. Tracing the curves and dips of his muscles through his shirt. When he brushed against the area where Ferdinand had taken a hit during the crash, Ferdinand winced. "Ah!” 

Flinching, Hubert immediately withdrew his hands. “Sorry, did I--” 

“No no, it wasn’t _you_. It’s just a little sore, is all.” 

Instead of comforting him, that only seemed to make Hubert upset. “Sore?” Hubert repeated. He stood up, pulling the blanket around him. “Show me.” 

“It’s really not a big--”

“ **_Ferdinand_ **.” 

There was that commanding tone again. 

Cursing his poor luck, Ferdinand slowly lifted his shirt, bunching it up over his collarbone. A purplish-blue bruise had formed just under his chest, covering a significant section of his stomach. The sight of it made the already pale man go paler still. 

“It looks worse than it is, really," Ferdinand said with a half-smile. Hopefully, he could salvage the mood. Smooth it over with a few words.

"I’m just a bit tender--"

“This is from the crash?” A pang of guilt flitted over Hubert’s face, worry setting in his expression. “When I ran into you?”

Drat. With nowhere to hide and no other suitable explanations, Ferdinand nodded sheepishly. 

Frowning, Hubert knelt down by his feet and closely inspected the injury. “Why didn't you tell me?”

“Er… I had other things on my mind...“ Ferdinand said, looking away. Now was not exactly a good time to mention he had been busy lusting over Hubert since they got there. 

Shaking his head, Hubert pulled off his glove and held his hand over the bruise. His cool touch made Ferdinand shiver. As Hubert muttered under his breath, the edges of Hubert’s palm and fingers began to glow gold, and a warmth spread over his stomach. Golden energy flowed out from where their skin met. It spilled over Ferdinand’s skin, lingering for a few moments before dissipating like smoke. 

The worst of his bruises had faded when Hubert removed his hand. 

“I forgot you studied Faith,” Ferdinand said softly.

That seemed to surprise Hubert. Looked away shyly, he stood up and sat back down next to him. “Ironic, considering it was your penchant for returning from battle with cuts and bruises that persuaded me to learn it in the first place.”

Now he mentioned it, Hubert had started to study faith shortly after the cavalier met the business end of a sword during one of many battles. The wound he had suffered was nasty. If the professor hadn’t been there… Yet another discovery to leave him reeling. All those hours that Hubert spent alone in the cathedral, praying and singing hymns... Was it really all because of him? 

“Thank you,” Ferdinand said softly. 

“Why are you thanking me...it was my fault you were hurt in the first place.” Hubert ran his hand back through his hair, sighing. “Here, I’ve been asking so much of you. It never occurred to me that--”

Before Hubert could sink further into his pit of self-loathing, Ferdinand wrapped his arms around him and silenced his worries with a kiss. There would be no more of that. 

Guiding Hubert's hand back to his chest, Ferdinand batted his eyelashes and gave Hubert a sultry smile. 

“Instead of feeling guilty, might I recommend that you carry on from where you left off?” He said, biting his lower lip suggestively.

“O-oh!” Hubert blushed -- his self-reproach forgotten as his eyes traveled down to where he was groping. This new method of distracting Hubert would come quite useful in the future. 

Captivated by their firm yet soft and bouncy quality, Hubert gently massaged his breasts while Ferdinand pressed soft kisses to his neck. 

“Fond of my chest, are you?” Ferdinand teased, tilting his head to nibble on Hubert’s earlobe.

Not even attempting to deny it, Hubert nodded, blushing further. “Quite… I have thought about burying my face between them more than I’d like to admit.” 

Now _there_ was an idea. Biting his lower lip, Ferdinand reached up and unlaced the front of his shirt. “Y-you can. If you want to, that is...”

Apparently, he did want to. As soon as he had opened his shirt, Hubert pressed his face into Ferdinand's chest and nuzzled the valley between his pecs. A deep crimson bloomed over Ferdinand’s face. His lopsided smile grew larger when Hubert sighed happily and began to knead his chest like a contented cat. It was hard to imagine that this Hubert and the Hubert that tormented him as a teen were the same person. He cradling Hubert’s head against him

“Ah! ” Ferdinand gasped, squeezing his thighs together when Hubert’s finger brushed against his nipple. This time when Hubert paused, he did not startle. Instead, he tentatively repeated the motion, this time with both hands. His sensitive nubs hardened as Hubert rolled them under his thumb. 

Since when had he become so sensitive there? Already Hubert was teaching him things he never knew about himself. 

A startled squeak escaped him when Hubert’s tongue swiped over him. Saints be praised, the man was a quick study! It was clear that Hubert’s confidence increased dramatically when Ferdinand vocalized his pleasure. A needy moan drew from him as Hubert began to lovingly suck his nipple. Ferdinand combed his fingers through Hubert’s soft hair before cradling him against his chest. His skin gradually heated up under Hubert’s gentle ministrations; in a matter of minutes, Ferdinand was practically melting under his touch. All the while Hubert looked up at him, watching his expression as he gently pinched his other nipple between his thumb and forefinger. 

Eventually, Hubert released Ferdinand's poor abused nipple, his lips pulling off him with a soft pop. After taking a moment to gaze upon him and admire his handiwork, Hubert leaned up and kissed Ferdinand's cheek. 

“Ferdinand?”

“Y-yes?” The noble’s usually melodic voice trembled, his chest heaving as he slowly regained what little strength he had left. 

“I …I would like to take you in my mouth.” Hubert lightly wet his lips, adding, “If that is agreeable, of course.”

_Forget the saints -- Sothis, be praised!_

Coming from Hubert, the words sounded so _lewd_ , despite not being especially explicit. The very thought that Hubert would be so eager to do something like _that_! 

Well… Who was Ferdinand to deny him? 

\----

Once more, Ferdinand found himself looking down at Hubert as he kneeled before him. By now, his cock was straining against its linen confines, begging to be touched. Just as he began to unlace the front of his braies, Hubert took hold of one of his wrists. 

“W-wait. Please. Allow me.” 

“Y-you do not have to--”

“I _want_ to." Hubert insisted, smirking as he lightly smacked his hands away. 

With rapt attention, Hubert took his time and slowly loosened each cord. Had Hubert imagined doing this as well? 

The thought made his cock twitch in interest. It nearly smacked Hubert in the face when he finally popped free from his cloth prison. 

"S-sorry! Oh dear, are you okay??" His concern was ignored. Instead, Hubert stared at the cock in front of him, eyebrows raised in surprise. "Huh…”

Ferdinand paled. 

Huh? **HUH**? Did Hubert just ‘huh’ at him!? 

"What-- what was that for? Is-Is something wrong?" Ferdinand stammered, his face heating up. Was he disappointed? Nervous? Impressed? What did ‘huh’ mean? 

Noticing Ferdinand's distress, Hubert shook his head. "Oh, No, nothing like that. I just assumed that your incessant need to one-up the Emperor had stemmed from, well... _overcompensation_.” Hubert smirked devilishly, “I can see now that is not the case.” 

Ferdinand’s cheeks burned from embarrassment. If he was not so turned on and in love with the man… Ferdinand groaned, holding his hands to his face and taking a calming breath. He cleared his throat and clapped his hands together. 

“Er...Darling? When one bares their most intimate parts to their lover, ‘huh’ is one of the last things _anyone_ wants to hear.” 

"Ah… Please forgive me; I didn't mean to sound disappointed.” Hubert seemed to understand immediately, giving Ferdinand an apologetic smile. 

Then with a mischievous smirk, he added, “On the contrary...I find your size and shape to be quite... _agreeable_.” As he said so, Hubert eyed him hungrily, his tongue swiping over his lower lip.

"Oh?" Ferdinand’s annoyance was quickly forgotten. The way Hubert looked at him promptly brought his flagging erection back to life. 

"I had nearly forgotten how much you enjoy praise.” Hubert chuckled, biting into the fingertip of his remaining glove and pulling it off with his teeth. 

“Shall I indulge you?” A purple, translucent substance started to manifest, molding to Huberts hand like a gel glove. Flexing his fingers made the semi-liquid swirl and ripple over his skin. 

Before he could ask what spell he was using, Hubert gently wrapped his fingers around Ferdinand's length, enveloping him in a slippery warmth. What other incredible, beautiful things was this man capable of? In the back of his mind, he wondered how the man had come across such a spell. While Hubert had no experience in kissing, he seemed to be quite familiar with handling a cock. If it were anyone else, he would be concerned, but knowing Hubert, it just meant that he had practiced on himself. And that certainly was a mental image he would revisit later. 

Ferdinand felt as if he might burst into a thousand flashes of light every time Hubert’s hand glided over his cock. The sensation only got stronger when Hubert, brimming with newfound confidence, began to compliment him. 

"Your eyes are my favorite color; I could stare into them for hours and never get enough.” Hubert blushed, embarrassed at his words but eager to please Ferdinand. "And as I said before, I love your hair. I always found myself wishing I could run my hands through it..." He trailed off, wistfully.

“H-Hubert...” Ferdinand whimpered, arching his back against the cushions. Every pump of Hubert’s hand around him made his cock increasingly slick until it was dripping and glistening in the light. 

"Your voice is so soothing. So _beautiful_ ,” Hubert purred, swiping his thumb over his cockhead, smearing it with the precome that had gathered at his slit. “I found myself emotional whenever I heard you sing. A-and one day, I found that by just saying my name, you could set my heart racing.”

"Hubert!"

"Yes, just like that.” Hubert purred. By Rhea’s tits, this man would most certainly be the death of him. 

"Thank you, really, b-but,” Ferdinand gasped, his hips jerking as Hubert gently squeezed him. “A-ah! I feel I may faint if you continue to shower with such compliments!” 

While he loved the situation he found himself in, he did not want to come without making sure Hubert was satisfied. 

"Mm… Pity. I suppose I shall deliver my extensive list in writing, as you have previously requested.” Hubert shrugged before reluctantly releasing him. Ferdinand could not help but make a frustrated noise, his hips bucking to chase that pleasure. Just like the golden magic before, the purple gel also disappeared from Hubert’s hand. 

Slotted between Ferdinand’s thighs, Hubert sat upon his knees and gently held Ferdinand’s hips. His perfect mouth was just a few inches shy of his cock - so close that he could feel his breath ghost over his skin. 

“I am afraid that I must again defer to your expertise in this particular ... _area_ ,” Hubert said, glancing up at Ferdinand expectantly. 

Expertise! Ferdinand could laugh. Expertise… he would hardly call himself that. Did Hubert think he went out carousing with aristocrats every night? As if he was always engaging in perversions whenever he was out of sight. Later, he would set the record straight. For now, he had to try his best to be a good teacher. 

“W-well... Avoid using your teeth, you know? Keep your lips and tongue wet…” Somehow describing it was lewder than the act itself. “Just do what feels right; I will let you know if I find anything unpleasant.” 

Nodding, Hubert once again wrapped his fingers around him, this time holding him in a loose grip. His pink tongue swiped over his lips before he tentatively licked Ferdinand’s round, firm cock head. Ferdinand drew in a sharp breath, feeling as though he may be in a beautiful dream as Hubert set to his task with diligence. Hubert experimented with licking in different directions and varying pressure. With his brows knit together in determination, Hubert looked almost angry as he lapped up his precome. 

While it wasn’t unpleasant, perhaps Hubert did need additional instruction. 

“Try licking gently around the frenulum; it’s…it's _sensitive_.” 

Nodding, Hubert tilted his head, pulling Ferdinand’s foreskin back so he could trace the underside of his glans with the tip of his tongue. 

It sent shivers up Ferdinand’s spine _. “Oh_ , yes. That's good!” 

Encouraged, Hubert pressed his tongue flat against him and lapped over that spot again. Hubert closed his eyes and leaned in closer, his broad shoulders pushing Ferdinand’s knees apart as he did. Ferdinand throbbed in his hand, completely taken with the sight of Hubert von Vestra happily slobbering over his cock. His toes curled against the floor. As wonderful as this was, soon Ferdinand craved more. 

“Suck the head in your mouth and… and move your tongue a-around.”

Hubert raised his head, rolling his eyes. “Shall I pat my head as well?” 

Sensing his dry wit was not appreciated, Hubert smirked up at him before he acquiesced. Once he had thoroughly wet his lips, Hubert swirled his tongue over him a few times before sucking the head into his mouth. 

A low groan reverberated through Ferdinand’s chest. The sound was so needy, he covered his mouth in embarrassment while between his legs; Hubert followed orders like a good soldier. 

Though he was without his usual grace, Hubert was doing very well. By studying Ferdinand’s expressions he began to pick up on what worked and what did not. In the end, though, what really drove him wild was the sight of Hubert von Vestra sucking his cock as if it was the most important task he'd ever had to complete. 

Hubert hummed around him as he pulled off, kissing the side of his shaft as he caught his breath. 

Ferdinand panted, gazing down at Hubert through half-lidded eyes. He brushed his lover's hair back so he could see his beautiful eyes looking back at him. 

“You’re beautiful...” Ferdinand said softly as he gently caressed his cheek. There was a moment where Hubert looked like he was about to disagree but thought better of it. It made the noble’s heart ache to think that Hubert thought so lowly of himself that he could not trust his words. It was true, after all. His beloved was beautiful, and he would be more than happy to say so again and again. 

Ferdinand yelped when Hubert took him back into his mouth without warning. This time though, Hubert took a little more of him inside. Ferdinand hissed at the slight hint of teeth, but Hubert quickly adjusted, opening his mouth wider. 

“D-don't push yourself! Mnm! Make sure... Breathe through your nose.” Ferdinand’s warnings became stilted. His voice was rough with want as he watched Hubert bob up and down on his cock. So determined to make Ferdinand feel good that he fell prey to hubris. 

Feeling confident, Hubert closed his eyes and tried to take Ferdinand down to the root. A strangled cry tore through Ferdinand’s throat. It was so hot and tight, and perfect! Nearly enough to make him come...

But the moment his cockhead hit the back of Hubert’s throat, he began to gag. Pulling off quickly, Hubert jerked back. His eyes watered as he coughed uncontrollably into his hand. 

Still reeling from the brief but exquisite sensation of being deep throated, Ferdinand practically fell off the couch to rush to Hubert’s side. Once at his level, he gently held Hubert by the shoulders, “Oh, I am so sorry, Hubert! A-are you okay? Did you get hurt?”

“I--” Hubert started before devolving into a series of weaker but no less painful sounding coughs. “I’m _fine_.” 

Ferdinand sighed, relieved. If he had damaged Hubert’s esophagus on their first night together, Ferdinand would have never been able to forgive himself. 

Finally regaining his breath, Hubert reached for Ferdinand again, then frowned when Ferdinand immediately stopped him. 

“Wait! Wait…” Ferdinand leaned back on his heels, holding his hands up. 

“I- I can do better; I was just not prepared.”

“No, no, no..” Ferdinand laughed, brushing his hair back. Even now, his face was damp with sweat, his heart running a mile a minute. Out of the handful of partners that he had had over the years, Hubert certainly was the most enthusiastic of them. 

“You were _wonderful_ ,” he said, reassuring him with a kiss before helping him up. Ferdinand smiled, blushing heavily as they held hands. “I wish for us to come together, you see.” 

Upon hearing that, Hubert blushed and glanced down at himself. Following his gaze, Ferdinand could see the outline of Hubert’s cock straining against his clothes, a large damp spot staining the front. A thrill of excitement ran through him, realizing that Hubert had nearly come untouched. 

They exchanged a chaste kiss once Hubert had returned to his rightful place on Ferdinand’s lap. Hubert looked nervous as the Prime Minister unlaced his braies. 

Once the knot was undone he gasped, feeling the weight of Hubert’s cock press up against him. While it did not matter to Ferdinand, he found himself comparing their lengths. Hubert was longer but not quite as thick. He was happy to see that a copious amount of precome leaked down his member. It meant the world to him to know that his lover was just as excited as he was. 

Hubert’s legs squeezed around him as Ferdinand gingerly took both of their cocks in his hand. Hubert gasped softly as Ferdinand stroked them, leaning his head into Ferdinand's shoulder as he found a rhythm they both enjoyed. Ferdinand drank in the sweet moans and gasps that escaped Hubert’s lips with each drag and pull of delicious friction. The sensation was indescribable, but Ferdinand tried his best to quantify the feeling anyway. 

It felt like he was a sunbeam trapped in a crystal, like a drop of dew on a blade of grass that is close to falling. His heart thundered like a war drum, thumping against his ribcage like hoofbeats over the plains of Aegir. 

His other arm was snug around Hubert’s waist, keeping him steady as they rutted against each other. A shiver ran through Hubert when Ferdinand mouthed over his neck, his teeth catching on his skin. Their cocks throbbed as they slid against each other, and by now, precome flowed over Ferdinand’s fingers. Hubert was absolutely stunning like this, bathed in the firelight and with his skin slick with sweat. The front of his undershirt was partially unlaced, giving Ferdinand a glimpse of his lovely neck and chest. 

Ferdinand knew when Hubert was getting close by how the pitch of his moans became higher. In truth, he was too. His hips seemed to move on their own now, thrusting against Hubert while his strokes became increasingly erratic. 

It was Hubert who was the first to come. Thrusting desperately into Ferdinand’s hand, he curled into Ferdinand, moaning against his neck as he came. With each spurt, his hips stuttered, his cock pulsing as come spilled over Ferdinand's hand. 

That alone was enough to push Ferdinand over the edge. As he did, his nails dragged against Huberts back, leaving faint red stripes in their wake. 

In the end, they were both left panting, their limbs heavy and minds clouded from the post-orgasmic haze. Exhausted, Hubert rested his head against Ferdinand's. 

When they opened their eyes, they held each other's gaze briefly before they kissed. Their lips fit against each other like they were meant to be. Both of them had waited far too long for this. But now they were together, Ferdinand could not imagine a life without him. 

\----

It was a pain to gather snow through the window to melt into water, but eventually, they got through the laborious process of cleaning up. 

Hubert left briefly to fetch more wood for the dying fire. When he returned, Ferdinand had laid out lengthways on the couch with his back against the cushions. Smiling, he lifted the blanket invitingly and beckoned Hubert closer.

Blushing at the romantic gesture, Hubert laid down beside him, though he looked doubtful that they would be able to both fit. Once Hubert’s back was flush against his chest, Ferdinand pulled the blanket around them. Hooking his arms around Hubert’s middle, Ferdinand pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades. 

“Cozy?”

"Mhm, very,” Hubert murmured, taking Ferdinand's hand to press a kiss to the back of it. Their fingers naturally entwined. Outside, the wind had died down, leaving only the crackling fire and the sound of their breathing to fill the space between.

Once this storm was over, Ferdinand vowed to court Hubert properly. There were certain milestones that they had skipped over. Their first date, for starters. It was high time that Ferdinand got to experience Vestra’s fancy footsteps for himself. 

Suddenly overcome with love, Ferdinand grinned and buried his face into Hubert’s hair, breathing in his scent. 

“I love you,” he whispered softly against Hubert’s skin, gently hugging him. 

“Mhm…” Hubert mumbled, turning his head into the pillow. “And I, you.”

Now that they had sobered and their passions had died down, Hubert had become quite shy. But even though he was trying to hide his face in the pillow, Ferdinand could see that the tips of Hubert’s ears had turned red. 

Though a part of him really wanted to see his face, sleep beckoned to the both of them. Yawning, Ferdinand kissed Hubert’s shoulder again and slowly closed his eyes. For Ferdinand, the cold winter was over and all that remained was warmth. 

**Author's Note:**

> After a series of increasingly convoluted setbacks, it's here! I do hope you enjoy it, Demi! I tried to include all of your prompts, though it may be a stretch to consider being stranded in a blizzard as a "vacation". Merry Christmas, or should I say Happy New Year! (and also, I am so sorry this is so late! It has been a journey.)
> 
> @jotarovapes on Twitter (NSFW)
> 
> (PS: Shoutout to the wonderful Elasmosaurus for beta-ing this monster, and for the wonderful suggestions and comments!!)


End file.
